


when love arrives

by xunu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, minghao isnt a hoe youll see when you read it, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunu/pseuds/xunu
Summary: love arrives exactly when love is supposed to and love leaves exactly when love mustorfive times love finds minghao





	when love arrives

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a wonderful poem by sarah kay which you can watch here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdJ6aUB2K4g and also for a fun and deadly drinking game, take a shot every time i typed love.

I  
the first time he saw love, he recognized him. love was a small nerdy boy that liked to dance to foreign music and doodling dragons on his answer sheets. love was so pretty but he was shy and ashamed that he also found love in another boy. love moved away.

II  
love was older now and minghao didn’t quite recognize him. love was as soft but he had long hair now. a different face. love was noisy and outgoing. minghao welcomed love into his heart and learnt everything about him. from the way he liked matching his clothes by alphabetical order, from the way love’s eyes looked like right before he gets angry. love slowly disappeared. too young, not ready. love wanted to live.

III  
love appeared in a night club and lived between quick fucks, dirty talk and drunken kisses. love was a little bit taller than him and had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard but love disappeared when came sober nights and parent meetings and thus, love left.

IV

minghao wasn’t planning on finding love but he found him on instagram. love was a good flirt and had a nice body but love lived in another country. their relationship was bittersweet as they both knew they could never meet each other. not enough money, not enough time. a millennial kind of love that burned brightly and turned to ashes. they blocked each other.

V  
minghao had given on finding love, it was too complicated. but you can’t predict love and he came anyway, he had blue hair and the cutest cheeks. minghao was awestruck at how gorgeous a messy mcdonald’s employee could be. love was passionate and caring. love had a tummy that minghao loved kissing. love took a while to come around but love stayed. and stayed. and stayed. minghao found love and finally had a name. soonyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 30 minutes before leaving for work because i suddenly had an idea, hence why it's so short and probably very odd.


End file.
